


Linger

by RhianthiAlritak



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Carbonite Poisoning Lingering After Effects, Chronic Illness, Gen, Reference to a political marriage that doesn't exist, Siblings, Spirnathri's Continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianthiAlritak/pseuds/RhianthiAlritak
Summary: Sometimes she'd have preferred to die a statue, sometimes there are people there to help.





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.

The headache had returned. Spirnathri pressed her hand against her forehead, hoping to relieve even a slight amount of pain.

It didn't work.

The nausea would come next, then the searing pain in her muscles, and then it would be over until the next one.

She took one last step before the pain became too much and she gave up, sinking to the floor.

The door slid open. Spirnathri scowled, had she forgotten to lock it?

"Lana asked me to bring you these."

The slender man standing in the doorway was familiar, long hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, yellow eyes that didn't hesitate to meet her own, she knew him. What was his name?

"Thank you," She squinted, attempting to go over the names in her head and hissed as the pain worsened.

"Breathe with me, Spirn." He moved to her side and squeezed her hand. "Deep breaths, you'll get through this."

She shook her head. "That's not..." her voice cracked, "I don't remember you," she said, squeezing her eyes shut. "I know you but I...I don't know who you are."

"I know," he said. He cupped his hand against her cheek. "Roitaiz, Roitaiz Losai."

Losai, was a name she recognized. A surname, uncommon outside of Imperial space.

Her surname.

"I don't remember a wedding," she said after a moment, "was it political because I-"

"I'm your brother," Roitaiz said before she could finish.

"My brother...yes that...does seem more correct, doesn't it."

He laughed softly. "It should, yes."

Spirnathri flashed him a halfhearted grin, then winced.

Roitaiz stood up and offered his hand. "Let me help you to the bed, that's where you were heading wasn't it?"

She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet with a surprising amount of strength and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Once they'd reached the bed he took a step back and smiled. "I'll tell Unionthi to reschedule their meeting with you. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "Thank you...for being there."

"I suspect Lana knew, that you had an episode coming on. She's good at that. Observant."

"Mm, she's lovely."

"Lestrriaxa and Lana are almost done with their meeting, someone will be here for you in a short while."

"Good. Good." She closed her eyes, and tried to find sleep.


End file.
